


Blue Nightshade

by unacctmango



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Calamity Ganon Setting, Selective Muteness, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacctmango/pseuds/unacctmango
Summary: Link is dumb and is in denial about his newfound feelings for a certain red Zora. What will happen when the two meet up after a long time separated at a Hyrule-wide celebration??





	Blue Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> This was all literally inspired by a piece I did of Sidon in fancy clothes (image is imbedded). I wanted to make a fic to go along with it, and here I am nearly 6,000 words later :)
> 
> There will most likely be future fics inspired by my pleasure in dressing up Sidon in fun clothes!

By the Goddesses is was _hot_.

He felt like he was swimming in his own sweat, stuck to the seat of his own horse as the Hylian Royal procession carefully picked it’s way through the winding roads of Lanayru. Of course Link was required to ride right next to Zelda. If he had his way he would be in the rear with the soldiers, chatting and maybe shedding a few layers of his unbearably hot royal guard uniform.

But this was important, not only for Zelda, but for all of Hyrule. He could tell Zelda was nervous through her façade of calm, so in the end he was glad he was next to her to help ease her tension. Ever since they had left the semi-repaired castle Zelda had been on edge, curtly addressing the party of soldiers, council members, and attendants that accompanied her and Link. Normally she would converse and relax with her people at the camp fire, but the nights spent on their journey to Lanayru had seen her in her tent going over proposals and notes again and again. Link supposed after one hundred years of being locked in the castle she was eager, or more like deadest, to get Hyrule back functioning and running smoothly. Link didn’t remember much from one hundred years ago, but her attention to detail and scholarly studies was something that would never leave his memories.

 Stuffy outfit aside, it was an event to be nervous about. The first Hyrule-wide celebration since the fall of Calamity Ganon was no small dinner party. The months of planning and caliber of craftsmanship that had gone into not only their adornments, but also the repair of all the kingdoms, bespoke of the seriousness and importance of the event. The Zora had gratefully offered to host the party; Castle Town was still a long ways away from being properly habitable, plus the Zora domain was already suitable and in a good enough state for guests to visit even before the fall of Calamity Ganon. It was to be a celebration of the new peace in Hyrule, the restoration of bonds between kingdoms, and of the (somewhat delayed) coming of age of the Zora Royal Prince Sidon.

Link couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he thought about the level of grandiose Prince Sidon was going to exhibit at the event. There was no guessing what kind of theatrics he would display during the celebration. He was always so exuberant and positive, which was something Link found sometimes annoying about him but ultimately overwhelmingly charming.

The change in sound of the horse’s hoof beats as they transitioned from the ground to the final bridge in the domain broke his train of thought. He straightened up, assuming the role of the Queen’s Royal Knight once more. A loud fanfare sounded as they reached the end of the final bridge, the soldiers behind them stomping into place.

 Waiting for them, surprisingly, was Prince Sidon, King Dorephan, and members of his council. Dorephan towered above everyone else, and the warm smile he wore somewhat calmed down the uneasy soldiers and other members of the Queen’s party. Link had forgotten it wasn’t common to be used to seeing a fifty-foot fish person.

“Esteemed and honorable guests, welcome! It is my pleasure to welcome you, Queen Zelda, and your party to the Zora’s Domain! I do hope your journey wasn’t too arduous, and that you are ready for a boisterous few days!” Dorephan boomed, spreading his arms wide in welcoming. Some of the horses flinched at his echoing voice, as did a few unprepared party members. Link had tried to warn them about the overwhelming friendliness of the Zoras.

“Please, let us show you to your accommodations so you can unpack and rest before the events begin.” Prince Sidon followed (it was almost a shout), mimicking his father’s open-armed gesture. “I am sure you are all weary from your travels, and would like the opportunity to explore our beautiful Domain”, Sidon smiled knowingly at a few party members still staring slightly agape at the sights before them.

Sidon led them to the side of The Domain, to newly created extensions on the surrounding cliffs for non-Zora guests and travelers. With Calamity Ganon defeated they now had had the time and resources to expand from their mostly underwater dwellings into the surrounding cliffs and lakes of Lanayru. The Domain, which had always been stunning before in Link’s opinion, was now even more so. Elegant, arching and shimming structures sat on the surrounding cliff sides, spindling and thin bridges connecting them to the main plateau. Link was impressed, the Zora had been incredibly busy the past six months.

Link saw Sidon look at him over his shoulder as they neared their temporary residence on a nearby cliff. He gave Link a quick wink, motioning for the party to enter and stable their horses. Link himself dismounted, letting the soldiers file by him into the quarters. Soon Sidon was by his side, glee and excitement in his eyes poorly hidden as usual. He bent slightly at the waist, whispering to Link as the rest of the Queen’s party entered the building.

“My dear friend it has been too long! How I have looked forward to seeing you again. We have much to talk about, but alas we both have very busy schedules these next few days leading up to the festivities. Please come find me when you have the time!” His large hand gently squeezed Link’s shoulder as he looked up into Sidon’s beaming face.

“There is nothing I would love more than to catch up” Link signed quickly with his own beaming smile.

“As would I, Link,” Sidon replied, still smiling wide, “But I do think I hear your Queen calling you. I’m afraid that is both of our signals to get back to work.”

Sure enough, Link heard the distant cry of Zelda inside the building.

 “Link, Link! Oh you must come see this, the book collection they’ve put in here is simply amazing!”

Sidon squeezed Link’s shoulder one more time as Link made to go inside the building, giving an affirmative and gruff “Coming” to Zelda.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As it turned out, the next two days were jam-packed for Link and Zelda. Between trade negotiations between the other kingdoms and various meetings with other rulers, councils, and citizens Link had absolutely no free time. He desperately wanted to go explore the newly expanded Domain, but most of all he wanted to catch up with his best friend, Sidon.

He missed being able to casually chat about the most mundane things with him, to finally just be a person. Sidon made him feel accepted and valued. Being with Zelda was still pleasurable, and they were still very close friends, but Link felt that they didn’t completely connect like Sidon and he did. Maybe it was the way Sidon laughed at his crude jokes, or how he entertained (most) of his foolish ideas. Link had found his warm demeanor refreshing and desperately wanted during his struggles to defeat Calamity Ganon, and during the two years it took to do so from his awakening Sidon had easily become his closest friend.

At the end of the second day Link was barely able to walk back to the building Zelda’s party was staying at, dragging his feet in exhaustion from having to stand up most of the day by Zelda’s side during meetings. Tomorrow was the big celebration, and he would _finally_ have some free time. The building was quiet as he treaded back to his room; Zelda was still in a late-night council meeting and the other members of their party were long asleep.

Head spinning with notes and ponderings from the security meeting he had just left, Link collapsed face-first into his bed. He was on the verge of sleep before he finally felt something sharp poking his stomach in the middle of the bed. Heavily and slowly he turned over, grasping around for the offending item. Clumsy hands eventually found the paper, no envelope, poking his stomach. Bringing it close to his face to read, he mouthed the words written on the front, “To Link”.

Such flowery script could only be one person: Prince Sidon. Exhaustion forgotten, Link quickly sat up and tore the envelope open. A short letter was inside, written with the same elegant script.

_Dear Link,_

_I do hope these past days have been well for you. I realize now my wishes to meet with you were maybe a little far-fetched. I’ve been so busy I haven’t had but a moment to properly sit down and think._

_Unfortunately it looks like tomorrow I will be busy with all sorts of ceremonies for my ‘coming of age’ announcement (or so Muzu calls it). I truly wished I could have spent the day, if not the morning with you. My deepest apologies friend._

_I look forward to seeing you at the celebration tomorrow evening._

_-Sidon_

Link was somewhat disappointed that he couldn’t spend time with Sidon tomorrow before the celebration, but he smiled goofily nonetheless. The letter was accompanied with a crude caricature of Muzu, complete with an annoying quote he must had said. Link had missed getting letters from Sidon, it had been several weeks since the last one.

Link was too tired to further dwell on his busy schedule and inability to meet up with his friend. Yawning, and barely conscious, he vaguely remembered promising Zelda to tour her around the Domain anyway. His last thoughts before falling asleep were about how she would react to the _vast_ population of fauna in the Domain, especially the colorful crabs.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Link didn’t think he could be tired from just walking around The Domain all day, but he _was_. His day had been spent so far touring Zelda around The Domain and surrounding areas. Maybe ‘touring’ wasn’t the right word, as it had changed so much that Link was practically a tourist like Zelda as they explored.

Zelda had woken him up much too early in the morning for his liking, insisting he show her all around (like he presumed she would). Their first stop had been to the original plateau area to see the throne room, stores, and inn. Link had been able to catch up with some old friends, who were more than willing to spill embarrassing stories about Link to Zelda, while he tried to ignore them by buying supplies in the store. They then wandered around the new additions in the cliffs, gazing in wonder at all the different shops and buildings they saw. Zelda next dragged him to the kingdom library with the help of a few Zora guards; It was located underwater, and required visitors to either be Zora or aided by Zora to reach it. They were provided sweet-smelling towels to dry off when they reached it, and soon Link lost track of Zelda. The library was like a maze, covered by a huge arching glass dome that made it seem like a blue realm of mysteries. Link must have spent several hours trying to find Zelda, although he wouldn’t deny he got a little sidetracked by some books as well.

Soon after he found Zelda they both decided to get some food; they had been in the stacks of books and documents for hours and had easily forgotten about their growling stomachs. After handing off a huge stack of books to the head of the library for Zelda to read later, Link decided to take her to one of the cliffs overlooking the East Reservoir Lake for a picnic. It was a lovely day, and both appreciated the seclusion and view from atop the cliff.

Link was presently happily dozing in the grass, stomach full of grilled vegetables and fish he had prepared. Zelda was idly wandering around, looking at all the flora and fauna the area had to offer. Hunched over a sprig of flowers, Zelda called over her back, “Link, I am utterly transfixed. The Zora Domain is stunning! I can see why you adore it!”

Link just hummed in approval, the slight breeze and warm sun lulling him into relaxation. Zelda walked back to him, sitting down. She shoved something in his face, causing Link to open his eyes.

“Link, look at these lovely flowers I found! It’s been so long since I’ve seen blue nightshade.”

Link looked, and it indeed was blue nightshade. He was used to seeing them, they weren’t too uncommon. He picked a stem out, sniffing it and humming in approval.

“They’re very pretty” He signed.

“It would be a shame to let them go unused….Oh, I know!” Zelda’s eyes shined in a way Link had learned to be wary of. “You should give them to Prince Sidon as a small gift for his Coming of Age of Ceremony!”

Zelda moved closer to Link, eyes shining even more. “I know how much you adore him, you practically only talked about him when telling me about your travels. I’m sure he’d love it!” Link had begun to sweat nervously.

“I…uh…It would be silly. It’s not very fancy, I don’t feel like it’s a very fitting gift” Like tried, feeling flustered. He didn’t think he talked about Sidon _that_ much. He was only a friend, a friend he relied on and looked forward to seeing maybe even more than a good seared steak.

 _Oh_ , Link thought in sudden realization and somewhat horror.

“Oh please Link, from what I’ve seen of Prince Sidon I’m sure he’d love anything from you. You don’t need to worry about it not being fancy enough, I already went ahead and got him a gift from both of us. I figured you would forget” Zelda replied, winking at Link knowingly.

Link blushed. “I-I didn’t forget!” He signed back indignantly.

“Sure, sure lover boy. Now come on, it’s about time we head back to start getting ready for the celebration.” Zelda shoved the small bundle of flowers into Link’s hands as she stood and gathered their picnic together. Link moped after her, head full of a mess of feelings. The flowers felt pitifully unmatched for Sidon’s bright, wonderful personality to him.

 

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It didn’t take long for Link to get ready for the celebration. He was careful putting on his special Royal Guard attire, made entirely of creamy white fabric that contrasted nicely with his eyes. The only help he would accept was to braid his hair. Zelda plaited it into a complex braid at the back of his head that went down his back, with blue and gold decorations placed into it. After she was done he briefly looked at himself in the mirror just long enough to make sure his outfit was straight, and then headed out hurriedly. He hoped he had enough time to carefully go to the surrounding cliff sides to collect more blue nightshade flowers. The small bundle Zelda had given him had become wilted because of his nervous fidgeting. Link was determined to find enough flowers to create a bouquet large enough to rival his gratitude (and maybe feelings? He was still working that out) to Sidon for his friendship.

By the time of beginning of the celebration Link was struggling to carry the bouquet. He could just barely hold it in his arms. It turned out he didn’t need to worry about holding it, as an attendant took it from him as he stood next to Zelda to enter the ballroom. They would be announced together, with their soldiers and other party members entering behind them. Soon they were inside the ballroom, surrounded by people from every kingdom. The Hylians were the last to arrive, but it didn’t seem to have kept the others from enjoying the celebration. The leaders of each kingdom sat at the head of the large oval ballroom, while citizens and invited guests mingled, ate, conversed and danced. Zelda took her place at the side of the leaders table, Link sitting to her right.

Link soon forgot his nervousness as the celebration went into full swing. The food was absolutely amazing, with dishes from every kingdom in abundant supply. He was seated next to Yunobo, and had a great time catching up with the slightly drunk young Goron. Soon he was moving around the head table, catching up with his old friends and partaking in several drinks himself.

About an hour after he and Zelda arrived Muzu appeared at a large door at the front of the ballroom, loudly clearing his throat. With a little help from the booming voice of Dorephan, soon the cacophony of the celebration had quieted down. Dorephan stood up from his rather large seat at the head of the room, addressing the crowd.

“I am proud to welcome you honored guests and friends to the celebration of the fall of Calamity Ganon and restoration of peace in Hyrule. It is common practice in Zora tradition to have a coming of age ceremony for royal princes and princesses to announce their official title of Prince or Princess of the Zora Domain. As you all know these past one hundred years have been hard for us all, and as such we have had neither the resources nor time to have such a ceremony for our prince. Thus, it is my honor to present to you Sidon, Official Prince of the Zora Domain and heir to the throne.” With a great flourish of his arms Dorephan gestured to the door where Muzu was. Muzu opened it, and through it came Prince Sidon.

There was an eruption of applause as he stepped into the room, draped in beautiful clothing and towering over most of the surrounding crowd.

Link promptly stopped thinking at that moment. He was completely _transfixed_.

Sidon looked absolutely ethereal. Zora were not known to wear much clothing, and in the rare instances they did wear some it was usually minimal. Sidon was covered in draping, flowing fabric, and while it didn’t cover all of him, it still was completely suiting and didn’t take away from his natural beauty.

Sidon slowly moved his way through the crowd, greeting and casually conversing with those he passed. It was clear from his blush and demeanor he was getting plenty of comments on his outfit. Finally, after what felt like forever, Sidon reached the table with the rulers of the kingdoms. He started on one end (of course on the opposite side of where he was, Link thought), greeting each ruler of the kingdom and their guests. As he approached Link, Sidon turned his head to the side, smiling somewhat bashfully.

Link thought his light blue blush complimented his shimmering gold scarf and bubbling skirt perfectly.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/152794625@N08/N628ZQ)

When Sidon finally came to stop in front Zelda to greet her Link literally forgot how to speak. It wasn’t until Sidon had repeated his name several times that Link took his eyes off of Sidon’s outfit (and body) to look at his face.

“Dear me, Link! It looks like you were somewhere far away there for a second! I do hope you’re enjoying yourself tonight?” Sidon smiled sweetly at him. Link could feel the smug look Zelda was giving him.

“Uh, um” Link began to speak, then deciding his voice really was gone for the moment, signed instead. “Yes I am Your Highness. Everything is wonderful.” Link mentally berated himself as he blushed, he _never_ called Sidon that. His mind had gone blank and reverted to autopilot.

Sidon laughed heartily, as did Zelda, at his use of formalities. “Oh dear Link, you know to call me by simply Sidon.” He chuckled as he turned away to head back to the middle of the table, patting Link on his shoulder as he passed.

“And just what exactly was that staring about, Link?” Zelda whispered to Link once Sidon was gone. Of course she already knew the answer.

Link felt like exploding from sheer embarrassment. He was sure even his ears were red. He hissed softly at Zelda in response, slumping into his seat to hide.

Sidon proceeded to say a short speech once he got back to the middle of the table, but Link didn’t hear any of it. He was too busy stewing in embarrassment and his own emotions. Soon Sidon finished, and the party started again with renewed vigor, dancing, and plenty of drinks.

Link however didn’t feel like going out into the crowd to mingle. He wasn’t always the fondest of large crowds, and thought himself just fine at the table picking at his food distractedly while everyone else either stayed or left. After a while Zelda made to get up, but pulled on Link’s ear first to get his attention. Link let out a surprised yelp.

“Listen here Link, I’m tired of your pouting. It’s obvious to anyone looking that you have feelings for that goofy red shark. Now go find him and _talk to him for goodness sake_. I promise you it’ll be fine.” He emphasized her point by tugging on his ear again and pointing out into the crowd to where a large red form could be seen.

Link stuck out his lip, pouting at her in frustration. He had never planned to do anything about his….feelings. It was just some silly crush.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the look he gave her. “At _least_ go give him the flowers you picked for him and congratulate him on his announcement.”

He decided he could at least do that. He got up from his seat slowly, turning to behind him to collect the large bouquet sitting on the small table behind them. Zelda thumped his back encouragingly as he made his way into the crowd. Link felt like his stomach was on fire.

Slowly he made his way over to where Zelda had pointed. Luckily he wasn’t stopped much by others on the way; the large bouquet obscured his face partially, making him look like a moving floral decoration.

When he finally reached Sidon he squeezed into the space behind him, giving his elbow a short tap. Sidon looked back confused, but soon smiled when he saw the familiar yellow hair and blue eyes of Link peering out through the flowers.

“Link, how good to see you finally! I thought at first one of the floral decorations had become sentient!” Sidon turned fully around, briefly waving goodbye as whoever he was talking to left.

Link couldn’t sign with his hands full of the flowers, and motioned with his head for Sidon to bend down.

It took several tries but Link finally found his voice. “Go outside?” he rasped. He could feel himself start to sweat.

Sidon seemed a little taken back by his words at first, but soon replied. “Why of course! I would love some time to just catch up with you!”

Sidon gently put his large hand on Link’s back, guiding him to a nearby porch that ran along the perimeter of the ballroom. Once outside Link sat down on a nearby bench, Sidon joining him. Link’s feet didn’t even touch the ground.

“Oh how I’ve wanted to meet with you my friend! It’s been such a busy past few days, and such a long time since I’ve been able to see you in person!” Sidon excitedly turned to Link. “I must say, this is by far the fanciest thing I’ve ever seen you in. I’m surprised you haven’t found a way to get it dirty by climbing something you’re not supposed to!” Sidon’s smile threw Link’s train of thought off. Instead of replying he pushed the bouquet of flowers towards Sidon. Sidon looked surprised, taking them gently from Link.

“Oh? Are these for me Link?” Link’s hands were finally free.

“Yes. I wanted to get you something to celebrate your announcement.” Link shyly looked up at Sidon. “I know blue nightshade is one of your favorite flowers, so I uh, got a lot of them.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Sidon looked touched and surprised. A faint blue blush appeared on his cheeks, which Link didn’t miss. “How thoughtful of you Link! I love them!” Sidon look a big sniff of the flowers, humming in satisfaction. “Although, you know I’m simply happy enough to have you here. You didn’t have to go to all the trouble of collecting these!” With one hand full of the flowers, Sidon grasped one of Link’s with the other.

Link technically _did_ have a proper gift for him, it was just taking a while for the topaz bracers to be made by the small craftsman he had found. So transfixed was he by Sidon holding his hand that he completely forgot to mention the bracers at all.

Link had to think for a moment before signing a reply. “I still wanted to get you something. This is an important event for everyone.” He grasped Sidon’s hand back, clearing his throat.

“You-you ah also look very nice tonight. I’ve never seen Zora clothes like that.” Link continued, forcing his voice to work, even though it came out softer than he intended.

Sidon blinked several times before smiling. “I’m glad you like it Link. I decided to go against tradition and take inspiration from all the travelers who have been coming to The Domain lately.”

“It’s….very flattering on you. It makes you look very handsome,” Link replied, voice growing a little stronger but still rough. “Not- not that you don’t always look handsome!!” He continued, frantically trying to fix what he perceived as a verbal slip.

Sidon seemed at a loss for words for a second, but quickly chuckled, patting Link’s head with his free hand.

“Friend, please no worries, I know what you meant,” His eyes crinkled at how wide he was smiling. “To make us even, I may add that you always look very handsome yourself too. Although, I think I do prefer you with a little dirt on your face, it brings out your impish character.” He playfully bumped Link with his elbow.

Was…was he flirting? Link couldn’t tell, but there definitely a playful edge to his tone. It made him feel less nervous somehow, knowing Sidon felt the same (at least in some sense).

Deciding to play along, Link replied back, his hands still shaking from nerves while he signed, “Yes, and-and you are always very dashingly red and big! The biggest red fish I’ve ever seen!” Link elbowed him back, decided to play the game. Even if it was a joke, he was being truthful, Sidon was very dashing and red.

Sidon mockingly looked aghast, leaning back in fake surprise. “Oh-ho, really now? I will have you know I’m a shark type Zora not a fish type!”

Link shoved Sidon’s side. “Oh of course, and I’m an octorock! You are a _fish._ ” He poked Sidon’s side, all nervousness forgotten in their playing and his hands steady as he signed.

Sidon laughed and grabbed Link’s nose lightly, “No, I’m afraid you look more like a moblin with this nose my friend.” Link scrunched up his face, pushing Sidon away while laughing. Sidon laughed heartily too, letting Link’s nose go.

Sidon sighed when they soon stopped laughing, turning to Link with a gentle smile. “Feeling better my friend? I could tell you were feeling uneasy. I know how crowds like these make you feel.” He took Link’s hand again gently. “I must say again how happy I am to have you here. The Domain doesn’t quite feel right without you here.”

Link’s eye widened and his face began to blush.

Maybe it was his sudden lack of nervousness, or the fact that Sidon was always so kind and considerate of his needs. Whatever it was that gave him a sudden rush of bravery, Link didn’t think to question it.

In one swift movement he stood up on the bench and pulled Sidon’s surprised face down to his own, firmly squishing their lips together.

Sidon was stiff, unmoving under Link. Frightened that maybe he had horribly messed up, Link quickly pulled away, blushing brightly. He was surprised when he looked up to find Sidon in a similar state, face light blue and eyes wide with his fingers hovering over his lips.

Sidon was the first to find his voice.

 “That, my dear, was one of the worst kisses I have ever received.”

Link began to panic, eyes going wide. He _had_ messed up. Before he could fully panic Sidon held his hand up to Link, stopping him in his thoughts.

“But….it was also the _best_ one I have ever had as well.” Sidon beamed at Link, something in his eyes shimmering.

Link was at a loss for words.

“I do hope you meant what I think you do by that kiss?” Sidon looked imploringly at Link. Slowly Link nodded, mouth agape.

“Please, let me hear it. I must be sure,” Sidon insisted, moving closer into Link’s personal space.

With fumbling hands, Link slowly signed his response. “I- I like you Sidon. I like you _so much_.” His hands trembled with the last few words.

Sidon gently touched his hands, one large one coming to cup Link’s cheek. Link’s head was tilted up to meet a look of utter joy on Sidon’s face. Link felt like he was going to cry.

“Oh my dear Link, I absolutely adore you. I’ve done so for so long.” Link placed his hands over both of Sidon’s that now cupped his entire face.

All of a sudden (or so it felt) Sidon was gently, chastely, kissing Link.

 It was beyond perfect. It was everything Link, or Sidon, had ever imagined. Sidon’s lips were soft and so big, but fit perfectly against Link’s own chapped ones. Both of their movement were a bit awkward, but Link couldn’t care less.

Soon Sidon left Link’s lips, placing small kisses on his nose, chin, forehead, and ears. Link basked in the attention, relaxing into Sidon’s arms.

Sidon gathered Link into his arms, circling his waist and back. Link couldn’t help but be entranced by Sidon’s face, so perfectly complimented by his beautiful clothes and shining eyes.

Sidon was in a likewise state, adoring look on his face as he held the small, ivory clothed and shining Hero of Hyrule in his arms. The Hero of Hyrule who liked _him_! For so long he had tortured himself over his own infatuation with Link. Long ago he had abandoned trying to deny it, simply to embrace it and Link as well as a fact of life.

Sidon murmured into Link’s neck, “So tell my dear, where those flowers intended to woo me?” He placed a light kiss on Link’s neck.

Link jumped a little in surprise, but soon recovered. Pulling away so Sidon could see his hands, he signed, “It was actually Zelda’s idea, but I would like to think it worked.”

Sidon laughed in response. “I can confirm it did indeed work little one, very well indeed. I didn’t think there was anything that could make me more enamored with you, but you’ve proven me wrong once again.” Sidon nuzzled his crest into Link’s head, both of them smiling widely.

Link impulsively kissed the soft, light pink area between Sidon’s eyes. He’d always been curious about it.

Sidon promptly responded by blushing a very bright blue, eyes wide. Link cocked his head in question.

“That uh my dear, is usually a gesture reserved for very close...mates in Zora culture” Sidon sheepishly explained. Now it was Link’s turn to blush.

However, soon he had an idea. With a grin on his face, he signed, “Oh, and what else do close mates do in Zora culture? Do they touch here?”

With nimble hands Link attacked Sidon’s side suddenly, grasping for the sensitive area above his gills that he knew was ticklish

Sidon gasped in surprise, and through his laughter tried to peel Link off of his lap. With much struggling and several exclamations of “You little devil!” Link was eventually grasped in Sidon’s arms, pressed tightly to his chest to prevent his arms from escaping.

Slightly out of breath, Sidon addressed Link. “Now, since I’ve finally gotten you, I demand that you tell me what you have been up to recently. We’ve been far too busy lately, and I won’t let you go until you do!”

Link smirked, carefully prying his hand from his sides when Sidon let up his grip. “Well I think I quite like being held by you, so I might just never tell you.” Sidon gasped, offended at being out-smarted. “But, I will indulge you just because I like you,” Link continued, turning his head to kiss Sidon’s chest.

“Very well my pearl, please continue,” Sidon rumbled, deeply satisfied.

 

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For the rest of the evening Sidon and Link remained outside, cuddled in one another’s arms and sweetly trading kisses and soft stories. There was also quite a lot of words of adoration said, but neither complained if the conversation got off track.

Completely lost to their surroundings, they were only brought back to them by a knock on the door leading to the patio. Zelda stood there, amused grin on her face.

“Come now love birds. It’s time for the evening to end, as much as I know you two don’t want it to.”

Link and Sidon awkwardly disentangled from one another, proceeding inside with their hands lightly brushing. Most of everyone was gone already back to their quarters, and it was far late into night. Without any resistance Zelda allowed Link to follow after Sidon rather than go with her to their lodgings. She had expected this to happen, and knew what it was like to be in their situation.

Once they were out of sight of others Sidon picked Link up, cradling him in his arms. With his snout buried in Link’s head, Sidon pushed open the doors to his chambers. Link felt light and happy holding onto Sidon’s shoulders. Both plopped down heavily into large bed in the corner of the room.

It had been a very long past few days, and past two years, but Link was finally starting to feel relaxed. Nestled in Sidon’s arms in a large plush bed, Link thought that he had never felt so happy in his entire life. Surely, there was a long, enjoyable future ahead of him with the big red and _stunningly wonderful_ fish man next to him.


End file.
